Petit Pois dans le Désert
by Xarybde
Summary: OS - Fait suite à Les Oiseaux Sous la Mer . Il y a un vieux monsieur que les regrets étouffent, une femme qui est déjà morte sans le savoir, le monde qui vacille sous la tempête et l'oubli qui menace de les submerger, comme un vautour sur sa proie.


_Hey =)_

_Cet OS fait suite à un autre, « Les Oiseaux sous la Mer », que je conseille vivement d'avoir lu avant d'entamer la lecture de celui-ci, au risque de ne pas tout comprendre (mais même en l'ayant lu, vous risquez fortement de vous retrouver dans cette situation tellement c'est n'importe quoi)._

_Bref. Ça part dans tous les sens, et, si c'est seulement possible, c'est encore plus moche que d'habitude. Petit coup de tête d'un soir, au lieu de travailler (haha)._

_Tout ça pour dire qu'il faut pas s'attendre à du Victor Hugo, et aussi pour dire que je corrigerai probablement cette daube dès que j'aurais les yeux en face des trous._

_Valà. Bonne lectoure._

**Disclaimer :****One Piece appartient à son créateur ; le texte et l'intrigue qui va avec m'appartiennent. **

* * *

_Petit Pois dans le Désert_

Le vent hurle, là-dehors, et il lui semble que le monde vacille sur ses fondations.

La porte gémit et grince faiblement sous l'assaut du vent. Celui-ci s'infiltre dans chaque brèche de sa vieille baraque, dans chaque minuscule petite ouverture – et ça fait un putain de bruit, un truc horrible, comme un instrument de cauchemar tout droit sorti des entrailles de l'Enfer.

Ce n'est pas le pire, pourtant. La tempête, il s'en fout royalement ― la baraque en a vu d'autres et des pires. Ce n'est pas elle qui fait trembler ses mains ainsi, pas elle qui fait couler cette sueur puante dans son dos, pas elle qui lui broie la gorge sous son étreinte de fer.

_Pas elle. Pas elle. Pas elle._

« Pas toi », lâche-t-il comme en écho, de sa faible voix de vieillard. Ça ne l'émeut pas plus que ça. « Pas _encore_. »

Il essaie de paraître agacé, en vain. Ça ne prend plus, avec elle. Elle le connaît trop bien. Ou peut-être pas assez. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Elle se contente de le fixer de cet air de mépris mêlé d'un genre de regret qui lui donne les envies paradoxales de se jeter sur elle pour l'étrangler et celle de se recroqueviller comme un enfant pris en faute – parce qu'il n'est que ça, sous le joug implacable de ses yeux de fer. Un coupable, déjà condamné.

Elle ouvre la bouche comme pour répondre, puis renonce. Elle est là, nonchalamment appuyée contre le mur de pierres grises jaunies par le temps, bras croisés, droite comme la Justice qu'elle se plaît à incarner. Et elle le toise, bien décidée à le laisser mariner dans sa merde avant d'intervenir, histoire de l'enfoncer encore plus.

_Salope_.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais, vraiment », lui lance-t-il d'une voix de fausset, histoire de faire la conversation. Ça ne mène à rien, de toute façon. Tout ça ne mène à rien. « Enfin. Ça importe peu. Moi qui te croyais plus intelligente que ça. _Nami._ »

Il soupire. Ses yeux à elle brillent d'une rage féroce, glaciale. Il a craché son nom comme une insulte – et c'en est peut-être une, à ce stade – violemment, comme pour lui faire comprendre, à cette idiote, que, non_, bordel_, tout n'est pas aussi simple que ça en a l'air.

Mais elle ne comprend pas – ne veut pas comprendre. Lui non plus. Dialogue de sourds que voici.

« Lâche », siffle-t-elle à son tour, d'une voix rocailleuse de femme de glace, « _traître_. »

_Je te hais. Je te hais. Je te hais._

_ Meurs._

Et ils en sont là, tous les deux, à se toiser comme deux idiots et à se cracher des insultes à la gueule. Deux chiens de combat. Pauvres, pauvres, bêtes.

Vraiment.

Elle n'a pas vraiment changé, Nami. Du moins physiquement. C'est toujours la même femme aux courbes douces et vallonnées, crinière rousse qui cascade et ondule doucement jusque dans le creux de ses reins. Seules quelques rides au coin de ses yeux et de ses lèvres trahissent son âge, qui avance, malgré tout, doucement – égrenant les jours et les années avec lenteur, passivement, jusqu'au moment où ce sera son tour de se lever et de rendre son tablier.

Oui, elle aurait pu être belle, se dit-il alors, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet air curieusement féroce plaqué sur on visage de pierre, s'il n'y avait pas eu cet éclat de silex dans ses yeux trop sombres, s'il n'y avait pas eu la haine bouillonnante qui agite ses doigts, ses lèvres, son corps tout entier, de spasmes nerveux, animés par cette volonté d'écraser et de _détruire_.

_Regarde donc ce que tu perds ainsi_, a-t-il envie de lui dire, le cœur lourd de ces regrets qui l'étouffent. _Regarde donc tout ce temps que tu perds et laisse filer entre tes doigts pour une cause qui est déjà morte, annihilée il ya longtemps, bien trop longtemps pour que quiconque s'en souvienne et y accorde une quelconque importance. _

_ Regarde-toi_, veut-il hurler.

_Tu devrais appliquer ce conseil à toi-même_, aurait-elle sans doute répondu, moqueusement.

« _Traître_ », répète-t-elle encore, mais le mot s'essouffle et ne porte plus. Au-dehors, le vent pousse un rugissement dément de bête blessée, et elle sursaute ; se reprend. « C'est de ta faute », grince-t-elle encore une fois, comme un mantra, « tout est de ta faute. »

C'est faux, bien sûr, et elle le sait aussi bien que lui. C'est cruel et gratuit ; pourtant il la laisse débiter ses âneries. Il a un peu pitié.

Et puis, peut-être qu'au fond de lui subsiste encore quelques bribes d'affection qui l'empêchent de l'achever pour de bon.

Elle hurle, maintenant. « Tu as menti ! Tu as menti à tout le monde ! C'est de ta faute ! Sans ça… »

_Sans ça Luffy n'aurait peut-être pas engrossé une inconnue et tu ne serais pas en tain de cracher ton désespoir et ta jalousie à la face du monde, n'est-ce pas ?_

Mais les mots ne sortent pas, trop durs et trop lourds à porter. Echevelée, Nami repousse violemment ses cheveux en arrière, fait quelques pas en avant, attrape son col et lui crache à la figure :

« Tout est de ta faute, _Zoro_ ! »

Un éclair gronde, dans le lointain. Eux sont enfermés dans une bulle de silence, comme hébétés. Le beau visage de Nami est tordu dans une grimace douloureuse, et ses yeux, ses yeux sont noirs, entièrement noir et emplis d'une haine féroce, monstrueuse, qui enfle et submerge tout comme une marée haute qui ne voudrait jamais redescendre.

Dans les siens ne brillent que du regret, un regret infini et insondable. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, pas vraiment. Ça ne l'empêche pas de regretter – tout. Tout ce qui est arrivé. De son fait ou non.

La gifle part et laisse une langue brûlante de feu sur sa joue. Il la repousse, doucement, indifférent. Ils sont trop vieux, songe-t-il, trop fatigués, trop usés pour se battre encore. « C'est trop tard », lâche-t-il doucement à la silhouette affaissée sur le sol, ahurie, comme une poupée sans vie. « Il n'y a plus rien à chercher là-bas. Abandonne. Tout ça ne mène nulle part. »

Elle brame, douloureusement, comme pour pleurer – mais lorsqu'elle relève la tête, ses yeux sont secs. Brisés, méthodiquement détruits par le destin, mais asséché par les sables du désert du temps.

Un peu tremblant, il se lève, agrippe sa canne, ranime la bougie qui brûle dans un coin. De grosses larmes s'écrasent contre la fenêtre. Il clopine jusqu'au buffet, en sort de bouteilles poussiéreuses et en lance une à Nami, distraitement.

Il retourne s'affaisser sur le canapé. Débouche, prend une gorgée, trinque avec une Nami au visage défait. La tempête roule sur eux avec un son de tambour.

_Peut-être que la maison ne tiendra pas, cette fois. _La pensée lui vient en un éclair. Il sourit un peu, curieusement ironique. _Bah, après tout._

« Tu sais, hoquète-t-il après un silence, si tout ça n'était pas arrivé, je pense sincèrement qu'il t'aurait épousée. »

Peu importe. Plus rien n'importe vraiment, au final.

Ensembles, ils plongent dans l'oubli.


End file.
